supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-10060731-20140504183828
Draco und Johnny griffen sich Bridget und hielten ihre Hände und Füße am Boden fest. "Was soll das? Lasst mich los", brüllte sie, doch hielten die beiden sie weiter fest. Melissa strich langsam mit dem Engelsschwert über ihr Gesicht und war dann kurz davor, ihr das Messer ins Herz zu rammen. "NEIN,BITTE....", schrie Bridget und tatsächlich hielt Melissa inne. " Weißt du was, ich da was besseres für dich" sagte Melissa und drehte sich zu Connor. "Ich möchte, dass du es tust. Schließlich muss es ja weh tun, wenn der Mensch, für den tiefe Gefühle hast, dich umbringt", sagte Melissa und gab Connor das Schwert. Doch lehnte er ab und sagte " Nein, ich wüsste da was besseres". Er holte den Colt raus und hielt ihn an Bridgets Kopf. "Ich werde bis 3 zählen und dann puste ich dir das Hirn weg. Wer ist dafür?" sagte er und alle riefen "JA". Weinend flehte Bridget ihn an " Nein, Connor....tu das nicht". Doch hielt Johnny ihr den Mund zu. " Halts Maul, du Schlampe" sagte er ihr ins Gesicht. Connor zählte runter: "1....", Bridget wehrte sich, aber es brachte nichts, "2...." und Connor entsichert die Kanone. Aber dann, als Bridget glaubte, das sei ihr Ende und Connor dann "3" sagte, gefolgt von der Kugel, die sich in ihren Kopf bohrte, hörte sie auf einmal einen Ruf. "ES REICHT", hörte sie und auch die anderen waren verwundert. Wie aus dem Nichts kam eine Gestalt auf den falschen Connor zu und trat ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Und so schnell konnt man garnicht gucken, rammte er Draco um und zog sosfrt ein Messer, welches Johnny ins Herz traf. Bridget rollte sich zu Seite und versuchte in dem Ganzen zu erkenne, wer der Angreifer ist. Melissa, Mei, Nina und Bonnie zogen ihre Knarren und riefen "Stehenbleiben". Der Angreifer stand mit dem Rücken kniened zu ihnen. "Aufstehen und keine Bewegung" riefen die 4 zu ihm. Der Angreifer stand auf und drehte sich zu ihnen. Die 4 Mädchen und auch Bridget waren überrascht und verwirrt, als sie sahen wer dass war. Es war Connor....der ECHTE Connor. Bridgte sagte dann zweifelnd " Connor, bist du es...?". Auch die 4 anderen waren verwundert. " Was hat das zu bedeuten", fragte Mei nervös. Doch antwortet Connor ernster Mine " Hinfort mit euch,.... Ihre Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen". Da tauchte hinter ihm ein Licht auf und es wurde immer heller. Dann rief Connor " Ich sagte, HINFORT....." und die 4 Mädchen, die Leichen von Draco und Johnny so wie auch Die Umgebung verschwanden und alles umhüllte sich in einem Hellen Licht. Bridget fand nun die Kraft aufzustehen und ging zögernd zu Connor. " Bist du es wirklich, oder auch nur eine Einbildung?", fragte sie nervös. Doch Connor lächelte sie an, ging auf sie zu und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Gesicht. "Es muss doch nicht zwingend nur eins sein, oder?". Bridget verstand jedoch nicht, was er damit meint. Er setzte fort ".... Du darfst nicht mehr an das denken, was Sie gesagt haben. Wir würden dir niemals weh tun." Bridgte senkte den Kopf und sagte darauf nur ".... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann ja nicht mal allein zurecht kommen". Doch Connor nahm seinen Finger und hob Bridegts Kopf. Er sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme " Du bist nicht allein...." und auf einmal standen wieder die anderen hinter ihm, aber sie wirkten freundlich und lächleten Bridget an. Connor sagte dann noch " Wir sind deine Freunde.... Und ich bin dein Schutzengel". Bridgte lief eine Träne übers Gesicht. Connor nahm dann ihre Hand und er sagte sanft " Komm.... Du musst nun zurück.Wir brauchen dich. Komm ins Licht". Bridget geht auf das warme und einladene Licht zu. Dann wurde es dunkel, doch öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen. Es war alles verschwommen. Sie sah, wie jemand auf sie zu kam. Es war Connor.... . Sie hörte undeutlich " BRIDGET, BRIDGET.... HÖRST DU MICH? ICH BINS..... CONNOR. BITTE WACH AUF". Dann wurde der Blick deutlich und der Ton wurde wieder normal. Bridget fragte dann angeschlagen " Connor...." und er hob sie langsam hoch. Dann kam sie erst richtig wieder zur Besinnung. Glücklich, mit Tränen in den Augen, umarmte sie ihn und sagte dann laut "OH,CONNOR..... ICH BIN SO FROH, DAS DU HIER BIST". Connor beruhigte sie und nahm auch sie in den Arm. " Alles ist gut. Ich bin ja da..... Ich bin da", sagte er sanft. "Wie hast du mich gefunden", fragte sie ihn. Darauf antwortet er " Ich bin von euch getrennt worden. Dann bin ich später wieder im Flur aufgewacht. Ich ging ne weile durch die Gänge und plötzlich sah ich dich auf den Boden. Wie bist du hier her gekommen?". Sie meinte dann nur, während sie sich die Tränen wegwischte "Keine Ahnung. Ich wurde von Mei, Melissa und Bonnie getrennt. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht und du warst dann da". Connor sagte darufhin " Okay, wir sollten.... die anderen suchen. Die müssten..... hier irgendwo sein". Bridget war einverstanden und antwortet " Ja, das sollten wir." Kurz bevor sie losgingen, fragte Bridget Connor noch " Ach he, ich will dich was fragen." Connor antwortet dann " Ja?". Dann fragte Bridget " Hat man dir auch irgendwie ein Truckbild gezeigt, das dich vielleicht fertig gemacht hat?". Connor antwortete dann nach ein paar sekunden " Ja, das habe ich". Als Bridget dann fragte, was er gesehen habe, antwortet er nicht und meinte nur " Ähm... Wir sollten erstmal die anderen suchen, okay". Bridget meinte dann verständlich "Na Gut." Sie gingen dann den Gang runter und dabei kam Connor der Gedanke, wo alle seine Freunde ihm die Hand reichten und darunter auch Bridget war. Da wurde er leicht rot im Geischt. Bridget bemerkte es zwar, sagte aber nichts.